


I Want To Dance

by HarlequinFairy



Series: Just Beneath My Skin [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, PWP, Yaoi, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo convinces Genesis to go out to the club with him, but Genesis won't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Dance

The music was loud, the lights were flashing, and I had finally convinced Genesis to come to the club with me.  He was sitting with Erin’s boyfriend, Conner, in a booth while Erin and I danced, he was nursing his drink and watching me, but I haven't managed yet to get him to come out on the dance floor.  The great Genesis Rhapsdos decided to be a wallflower, and I was going to change that one way or the other.  

****

From across the floor I spot someone familiar, his name is Dwayne, I think, he frequently buys me drinks and dances with me even though I had told him more than once I was seeing someone.  I get an idea and wink at Dwayne, bingo, he notices me and nods his head.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Yazoo had been bothering me about coming out to this club for weeks, and this was the first weekend I had been free in a while so I obliged my partner and came along.  He had been bothering me to dance for almost an hour and I kept coming up with excuses, in truth I didn’t know why I was being self conscious.  Conner nudges my arm and points to a man standing across the dance floor.

****

“Watch it, he’s been eyeing Yazzy for a while, he’s about to make his move.”

****

Oh no he wasn’t.

****

I don’t remember putting down my drink or getting up but the next thing I know I am staring down into the glowing green eyes of my lover as he wraps his arms around my neck with that mischievous grin on his face.

****

The song changes and Yazoo begins to move his hips to the rhythm of the music, I wrap one arm around his slim waist and begin to move along with him.  I cast a glance at the man across the floor. He is watching us, good because I was going to show him, no, show _everyone_ in this club who the silver haired angel belonged to.  

****

I close my eyes and begin to kiss along Yazoo’s neck as we dance, he tilts his head to one side running his hands through my hair. After planting kisses along his neck I move up to his ear, but before I can do anything Yazoo spins around and begins to grind his backside against me.  I smile and wrap my arm tighter around his waist as we continue to dance.  

****

I look up again trying to find the man, he seems frozen, but when his eyes meet mine he takes a step back and looks away, and victory is mine. Yazoo turns around again and grabs the sides of my face and pulls me to him forcing me into a deep and passionate kiss, I’m caught off guard but I return his kiss with the same fervor.  My blood is running hot and the way Yazoo continues to kiss me only makes it burn hotter.  

****

Before too much longer I break our kiss, grab his hand, and begin to pull him across the club.  He follows me and we pass the man, I don’t bother to even give him a second look, it is obvious who the better man is.  We enter into a hallway and in a single swift movement I pull Yazoo to me and push him against the wall.  He lets out a small protest before I press my mouth over his, enveloping him in another passionate kiss.  

****

We aren’t the only couple in the hall, I briefly had noticed others in various stages of making out,but right now only one person mattered, and that was the one I had pressed up against the wall.  I press my groin up against his. The leather of our pants creating a wonderful friction as our tongues dance.  It feels so wrong and yet so right at the same time, I can’t even remember the last time I made out with anyone in public like this.  The thrill of it all makes me harden even more, my member pressing eagerly against the confines of the leather.

****

I break away and breathe heavy into Yazoo’s ear.

****

“I’m starting to think I need to keep a better eye on you. Too many people seem to be eager for your attention.” I nibble at his earlobe.

****

“You didn’t want to dance, so I had to find the right _incentive_.” _That_ voice, it’s his bedroom voice.

****

“So you were going to let another man touch you? Did you think I would just sit by?”

****

So my little angel was trying to provoke me, he wanted to see what happened when Genesis Rhapsdos gets jealous.  It was a dangerous game, and the other man was lucky he never laid a finger on Yazoo.  

****

“That was the point.” Yazoo rolled his hips suggestively showing me he was just as aroused by it all as I was.

****

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more _private_.” I trace my tongue along the outer shell of his ear.

****

“I know just the place.” I watch Yazoo break into one of his trouble making smiles.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My plan had worked much better than I had anticipated. In truth I had never expected to get such a reaction out of Genesis, but I was by no means arguing.  I was turned on by the show of pure possessive aggression. He was usually never like this, always gentle and romantic, which was nice mind you, but this was a whole new side to my partner,and it was intoxicating in a way no amount of alcohol could compare.

****

In truth I wanted him to take me right then and there, but I had to remind myself there were things like etiquette and “common decency” that had to be followed.  Luckily I knew just where to go, I frequent this club a lot with Erin and while I had never “hooked up” with anyone, I knew exactly where people went to take care of business.  

****

The club was brand new, and they had spared no expense in its design.  The bathrooms were not your average public restrooms, a large plush sitting area surrounded on three walls by frosted glass with doors every so many feet.  Couples were everywhere in various stages of forray and no one paid heed to one more couple joining the room.  

****

I pull Genesis towards an open door and once inside I shut and lock it.  I lean against the door and flash him a smile.

****

“Private enough for you?”

****

The bathroom was more akin to one you would have in your home, complete with a marble top vanity with a variety of bottles sitting on top, lotion, hairspray and such.

****

Genesis reached out for me and jerked me towards him, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

****

“It will do.” he answers as he begins to kiss me.

****

He turns me and backs me up against the counter, and before I can think he spins me around and bends me over the vanity.  I look up into the mirror into the hooded dark eyes of my lover, its a dark and dangerous look and it makes me shiver.  

****

With nimble fingers he manages to undo the button to my pants, while keeping his other hand on my back, not letting me stand back up.  He easily enough peels back the leather of my pants revealing my nude form underneath.  He reaches around and wraps his hand around my aching member, squeezing it, I can’t help but moan.  Dear sweet Minerva, don’t let him tease me, not tonight, please.

****

He leans over me, rubbing his leather clad bulge against my ass, and whispers in my ear.

****

“Say it.”

****

I’m caught off guard by his words.  He gives my member another firm squeeze, before whispering again.

****

“Tell me what you want.”

****

It was all too much, it was like this wasn’t even the same man.  

****

“I want you to do what you do best, and fuck me.” I bite down on my lower lip.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I’m not even sure what happened anymore, somewhere along the way I snapped.  Yazoo had managed to bring out my dark side, and I’m not sure I can stop it now.  

****

I have him pinned to the counter, so deliciously exposed and begging me to take him.  I release his stiff rod and reach over him pumping lotion onto my hand.  I nudge his legs further apart while I coat two of my fingers with the lotion.  I lock eyes with him in the mirror once again as I begin to press the first finger into his ass.  He closes his eyes and begins to pant softly.  I move my finger quickly, adding another finger with ease.  I continue to move stretching his hole, watching his face reflected in the mirror, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, panting as I twist and scissor my fingers inside him.  

****

Without warning I pull my fingers from inside him, eliciting a delicious cry from my silver haired angel.  He stares at me with lust filled glowing green eyes and I smirk.  I remove my hand from his back and undo the front of my own pants.  I pull my aching need free from the leather prison and stand there stroking it for a bit.

****

“Is this what you want angel?”

****

“Yes.  Please..I can’t wait any longer.”

****

Those eyes, those beautiful green cat-like eyes, they are staring at me, begging me.  I reach over to apply more lotion to my hand and then coat my rigid member in it.  I part his pale cheeks, and with a single swift movement I sheath myself to the hilt.  I watch as his back arches off the counter and he lets out a strangled cry.  

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I needed him inside me, but I didn’t expect him to move so fast. In a single moment I am filled by him and I can’t help but cry out.  He begins to move in a hard and steady rhythm and I am left clinging to the smooth marble surface.  Sweet goddess he feels so good inside me.  

****

He pulls back on my hips and shifts our position and begins to strike that sweet spot inside me.  I can’t help but moan, and I don’t care if the whole club can hear me.  He leans over me pulling my hair to reveal my neck, he kisses at it roughly, then without warning he bites down at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I swear I can see stars, and I know I am very close.  He must know it because he reaches around and begins to stroke my neglected need.  It doesn't take long before I reach my climax and he isn’t far behind me.  With a deep moan I feel him coat my insides with his seed before collapsing on top of me.

****

We both lay there a minute, breathing heavy, but after a bit Genesis pushes himself off me and stands up.  He then pulls me up gently and turns me around to face him, and as I look at him I can tell the old Genesis is back.

****

“Are you ok love?” he strokes the side of my face gently.

****

“Yes.” I reach up and kiss him softly.

****

And to think, all I wanted was to dance.

 

 


End file.
